¿Nani?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Una ayuda inocente puede acabar de una manera, para nada, inocente. Claro que no habrá queja por ninguna de las dos partes.


**¿Nani?**

Había sido un encuentro con la Marina de lo más normal, lo que, hablando de los Mugiwara, quería decir que barrieron con ellos con una insultante facilidad. Tal vez deberían empezar a enviar a por ellos únicamente de chuujou, Vice Almirantes, para arriba porque resultaba algo ridículo combatir contra tipos tan débiles. O, tal vez, sino Vice Almirantes, pues marines de alto rango pero poseedores de akuma no mi, para hacer los combates algo más interesantes.

Este último combate no tuvo nada de especial y lograron derrotarles sin llegar a sudar pero, a pesar de ello, siempre existe la posibilidad de, digamos, dar un inesperado resbalón que pueda llegar a tumbarte.

Precisamente eso mismo fue lo que le sucedió a Nami. Un simple traspié que la hizo caerse de espaldas. Nada más, ni nada menos. Lo malo, para los marines, fue que soltó un grito, algo exagerado, por la sorpresa y el golpe, de manera que, cuando Sanji se volvió hacia ella, se la encontró tirada en el suelo y, temiéndose algo mayor de lo que en realidad era, les dio tal paliza a los marines que era seguro que tomarían la jubilación por incapacidad total.

Otra desgracia, esta para Sanji, fue que, al estar ocupado dándole aquel, no, merecido castigo a los marines, ya que vio que Chopper estaba examinando a Nami, perdió la oportunidad de llevarla en brazos de vuelta al Sunny. Lo hizo Franky mostrando su habitual actitud protectora con sus nakama, como había tenido con sus antiguos nakama de la Franky Family, y que ahora dedicaba a cada uno de los Mugiwara. Claro que, a unos más que a otros puesto que, a pesar de que la media de edad de estos no pasa de los veinte años, quitando al propio Franky, Robin y Brook, no son de los que necesitan ese tipo de atenciones.

Sanji, tras disculparse con Nami por no haber podido impedir que se hiciera daño, y casi parecía que se flagelaría allí mismo por la akage, se encerró en la cocina para prepararle la mejor comida que nunca le hubiera preparado a nadie. Con algunas instrucciones por parte de Chopper para facilitar la recuperación de Nami.

Todo eso la llevó a su situación actual, en el dormitorio que compartía con Robin, pero sin su nakama presente, si no con otros dos de ellos. Chopper porque le estaba explicando lo que pasaría a continuación para aliviar su dolor; y Luffy porque…

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace este baka aquí, Chopper?— le preguntó Nami con verdadera molestia a Chopper, aunque lo hiciera para tratar de ocultar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

Lo que era algo absurdo si contamos que ella era la inventora del Shiawase Punch pero, a diferencia de aquel momento en los baños reales en Arabasta, aquí ella no controlaba la situación. Todo lo contrario puesto que estaba en una _postura comprometida_, tanto literal como figurativamente hablando.

—Bueno, obviamente yo no puedo realizar la cura que necesitas. Tanto Brook como Franky resultarían demasiado _ariscos_ y, aunque Sanji podría hacerlo…

—Mejor no— estuvo de acuerdo Nami.

—Usopp dijo algo de que todo era un truco y que no podría juntar suficiente dinero durante el resto de su vida para pagar por ello— _ese aprende rápido_, se dijo Nami—. Por supuesto que Zoro…

—Se negaría pero tampoco es que tenga la ilusión de pedírselo— le terminó Nami la frase a Chopper—. Por lo que quiero saber cuál ha sido el motivo por el que no se lo has pedido a Robin.

—En verdad mandé a Luffy que fuera a decírselo pero…

Tanto Nami como Chopper se volvieron hacia el susodicho que estaba allí de pie algo fuera de lugar. Y que les devolvió una mirada que decía, a todas luces, que no sabía por qué le estaban mirando para él.

—¿Nani?

—¿Que por qué no está aquí Robin?— le preguntó, con cierto enfado, Nami.

—No estoy muy seguro…— empezó a decir Luffy.

—¿Cómo que no estás seguro?— el decir que Nami se estaba irritando resultaba baladí—. Chopper te mandó a buscarla, así que ¿por qué no la trajiste contigo?

Luffy puso un mohín de molestia por el trato recibido.

—Yo fui a buscarla por todo el Sunny y, luego de no encontrarla por ningún sitio, fue a preguntarle a Zoro si la había visto— el motivo por el que Luffy pensó que Zoro sabría de Robin era ignorado por los demás—. En verdad sí lo hizo, dado que se encontraba con él en el puesto de vigía pero parecía ser que Robin estaba ocupada con algo que necesitaba.

—¿Algo que necesitaba?— preguntó Chopper.

Luffy asintió repetídamente con fuerza.

—Sí, sí. Y no hacía más que pedirle a Zoro que le diera más de lo que fuera una y otra vez— les respondió Luffy totalmente inocente al significado de sus palabras.

Nami descifró al instante los sucesos que mantenían a Robin incapaz de ayudarla en su situación, y no era que la culpase por ello, _aunque podía haber elegido otro momento para darse un buen homenaje_. Claro que, tras un combate, era normal sentir cierto ardor por todo el cuerpo y la necesidad de satisfacerlo.

—¿Estaban procreando? Es cierto que se pudieron ver algunos signos de cortejo pero me parece extraño el que fueran a la cópula tan pronto— empezó a decir Chopper para ignorancia de Luffy y sorpresa de Nami—. Creo que debería leer nuevamente esos capítulos sobre el apareamiento humano porque creo que me he perdido alguno de ellos.

Luffy dejó la cabeza ladeada sumido en la confusión y Nami no sabiendo si el que Chopper tuviera libros sobre la procreación humana era algo bueno o no. Porque malo no podía ser, ¿verdad?

—¿Se estaban apaleando?— preguntó un confuso Luffy—. Es extraño porque nunca lo vi pelearse con Robin.

—Apaleando no, he dicho procreando. Y por eso mismo Luffy se encargará de ti ahora, Nami— Chopper ignoró la cara no muy convencida que puso Nami y se dirigió a Luffy—. Solamente debes extenderlo por la zona que lo necesita, Luffy.

Y Chopper salió del camarote de Nami en dirección a su consulta en donde podría buscar ese, supuesto, capítulo perdido, dejándola a solas con Luffy.

¿Recuerdas lo de "encontrarse en la situación actual"? Pues, dicha situación, era una en la que se encontraba, **completamente**, desnuda, tumbada boca abajo, sobre su cama, con una única y diminuta toalla cubriendo su trasero como defensa de su cuerpo a la vista de los demás. Aunque ese alguien fuera Luffy.

—Acabemos con esto cuanto antes— se rindió Nami ante la realidad de su situación—. Date prisa y acaba pronto, Luffy.

—Esto, Nami, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ehm, claro, ¿qué pasa ahora, Luffy?— le preguntó Nami con cierta sospecha en su mirada.

—¿Por qué estás desnuda?— le preguntó con una absoluta falta de interés por dicha desnudez. Totalmente lo opuesto a si fuera Sanji quien se encontrase en su situación. Obviando a que él no le habría hecho semejante pregunta a Nami—. ¿Es qué no tienes nada de ropa para ponerte? Y con la que compras cada vez que llegamos a una nueva isla con tiendas.

—¡ESTOY DESNUDA PORQUE ME GOLPEÉ EN LA ESPALDA Y ME TIENES QUE PONER ESA MALDITA POMADA, BAKAYAROU!— le gritó Nami toda desatada por la absoluta falta de nervio por parte de Luffy.

—¡Ah, es verdad! Se me había olvidado. Shishishishishi.

_Si no supiera de lo que es capaz de hacer por aquellos quienes le importan ya habría cobrado todos esos millones que dan por su vacía cabeza._

—Empecemos para acabar pronto y poder ir a comer algo— el ver como Luffy llenaba sus manos de aquella pomada, con aquel gesto en su rostro, no le auguraba nada buena a Nami.

—¡Más te vale ir con cuidado, Luffy! Te recuerdo que soy muy delicada y tú tienes la fuerza de un monstruo.

—¿Entonces como tú golpeas con más fuerza quiere decir que eres también un monstruo, Nami?

—¡NO ME LLAMES MOSNTRUO, BAKA!— le gritó al tiempo que le daba un buen puñetazo en la cabeza, dándole la razón a Luffy de esta manera—. Y hazlo con sumo cuidado, ¿sabes lo qué es eso?

—Sí que lo sé. Es como cuando tengo hambre y quiero comer pero Sanji tarda en hacer la comida— le respondió todo orgulloso de si mismo.

—¡Eso no es con cuidado si no que el tiempo pasa lentamente, baka!— si no fuera porque su salud estaba en juego ya lo habría dejado sin el poco sentido que tuviera—. Debes aplicarlo lentamente y con sumo cuidado como si fuera a romperme al usar demasiada fuerza.

—¿Nani?— tal vez había dicho algo que no debía—. ¿Te vas a romper?

A este paso no acabarían nunca.

—Ven aquí, Luffy— le pidió con tono autoritario, lo que no hizo sino que Luffy la mirase con cierto temor.

—No, porque me pegarás otra vez— negó Luffy manteniéndose lejos del alcance de Nami.

—No te voy a pegar— le aseguró Nami—. Así que acércate más, Luffy.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y al final acabo todo lleno de chichones y golpes.

—**¡He dicho que vengas aquí!**— le rugió Nami y Luffy, al momento, se encontraba al lado de Nami—. Así me gusta.

Luffy enarcó una ceja sorprendido por aquella revelación.

—¿En serio? No sabía que te gustase tenerme a tu lado— la inocencia con que lo dijo Luffy no pudo ocultar el significado de sus palabras y como estas lograron ruborizar a Nami.

—Urusei, y agáchate un poco— entre confuso, y algo temeroso, Luffy hizo lo que Nami le pidió. No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando vio alzarse la mano de Nami—. Deja de comportarte como un baka, bakayarou. Así es como debes hacerlo— le explicó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla como ejemplo.

—¿Tan enferma estás, Nami?

—¿Nani? ¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó Nami con cierto sofoco.

—Porque tienes el rostro enrojecido como la otra vez que estuviste enferma.

Era cierto aunque, en esta ocasión, la causa de su rubor no era ninguna enfermedad. A no ser que así pudieras considerar al estar enamorada de alguien.

—Como dije antes, urusei y empieza a tocarme, digo— más rubor en las mejillas de Nami—, a aplicarme la pomada de una vez para poder acabar cuanto antes. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Pues colocarme para empezar— le respondió Luffy habiéndose arrodillado sobre las piernas de Nami, dejándolas entre las suyas propias.

En verdad era el lugar perfecto pero, claro está, lo dejaba en una posición bastante comprometida respecto a Nami. Y, por el intenso rubor del rostro de la akage, era totalmente consciente de ello.

—Ojo con lo que haces, Luffy.

Luffy se encogió de hombros, sin entender la advertencia de Nami, antes de empezar a ponerle la pomada empezando por, precisamente, los hombros de Nami. Imitando la caricia que ella le había dado, Luffy deslizaba sus manos suavemente por la espalda de la akage de una manera tan asombrosa que incluso la obligó a morderse el labio para evitar que cualquier sonido placentero saliera de su boca. Y cada vez le era más difícil el poder contenerse.

Cuando esas, asombrosas, manos llegaron al final de su espalda ya le fue imposible para Nami evitar que algún gemido brotara de sus labios. Por suerte para ella que pudo ser oculto por el grito que pegó cuando Luffy actuó de una manera tan… Luffy y le quitó la toalla que cubría su trasero.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso, Luffy?— protestó Nami, pero sin poder moverse ya que, ahora sí, estaba completamente desnuda.

—¿Y cómo podría ponerte la pomada ahí con la toalla?— le dijo todo condescendiente, lo que no era nada bueno viniendo de Luffy.

_Bueno, ahí tiene un buen punto y, es cierto, le vendría bien un poco de esa pomada en mi dolorido trasero. Aunque pensaba ponérmela yo misma pero, ya que estamos aquí…_

—¿Cagaste primero?

La pregunta de Luffy, apropiada o inapropiada según a quién se le preguntase, fue respondida por un buen codazo que casi lo dejó completamente seco al hundirse en el rostro de Luffy.

—¡No preguntes cosas semejantes!— le gritó toda enojada—… y sí, ya fui antes— le respondió en un inaudible susurro aunque no estaba muy segura del todo por el motivo de haberle respondido a semejante, y escatológica, pregunta por parte de Luffy.

Nami tenía sujeta la sábana en sus manos, que se cerraron con fuerza, cuando sintió las manos de Luffy acariciándole, vale que era porque le estaba poniendo una pomada porque así se lo pidió Chopper pero soñar no le costaba ni un berri, su prieto trasero. Pasaba de una nalga a otra pero nada pudo compararse cuando empezó a hacer lo propio con sus piernas. Aunque para ello Luffy tuvo que retroceder un poco.

Un audible suspiro se escapó del férreo control de Nami cuando la mano de Luffy se deslizó por la parte interior de su muslo que, si ya estaba caliente, ahora ardía de una manera infernal. Cómo quería pedirle que parase, tanto como el mantenerse en silencio y dejarle seguir, y más cuando le llegaba a rozar, sin querer, por supuesto, la húmeda zona en la que se había quedado convertido su sexo ante tantas sensaciones tan intensas. Pero es que se sentía tan bien que Nami dejó hacer a Luffy. Esto llevó a una inesperada situación que ninguno de los dos pudiera haber llegado a preveer.

Ya hacía un tiempo que Luffy se había empezado a sentir _extraño_, como si algo en su interior se hubiera despertado pero, como no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, supuso que se trataba de simple hambre o, seguramente, de alguna sensación misteriosa que ya desaparecería con el tiempo de una manera, por tanto, misteriosa.

Eso fue hasta que notó un cambio más directo y visible. Jamás le había sucedido algo así y estaba bastante confuso pero, por suerte para él, tal vez no para ella, sabía que Nami era muy inteligente y podría explicarle lo que le estaba pasando.

—Oi, Nami.

—¿Mmmm…?— la akage estaba disfrutando, tal vez más de lo absolutamente necesario, de la situación pero nadie podría culparla por ello, ¿verdad? Era muy agradable sentir otras manos, que no fueran las suyas propias, recorrer su cuerpo de una manera tan sensual. Y, si además se trata de, precisamente, Luffy pues ella no se quejaría en absoluto.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

A Nami se le escapó un bufido de molestia por la manera en que le iba a cortar el buen rollo que sentía.

—¿No puede esperar, Luffy?— no necesitaba volverse para saber que Luffy estaba mostrándole esa carita de cachorrito y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante semejante posibilidad. _Menudo futuro Kaizoku-ou_—. Está bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa ahora?

—Es que me siento extraño, Nami. Diferente de lo habitual.

—Tú siempre has sido raro, Luffy. ¡Pero si eres un hombre de goma!— le recordó Nami.

—Precisamente por eso mismo, Nami. Pensaba que ahora ya controlaba el poder de la gomu gomu no mi pero parece ser que me estoy alargando sin pretenderlo.

Vale, aquello sonaba incluso demasiado raro aunque viniera de Luffy.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Luffy?

Nami soltó un quejido de protesta cuando Luffy se puso en pie y fue para colocarse delante de ella. La akage había cerrado los ojos para aguantarse las ganas de ordenarle a Luffy que volviera a su lugar y continuara _tocándola_ pero solamente se conformó con soltar otro bufido de protesta que se tornó gruñido. Algo no muy femenino por su parte.

—Pues de esto, Nami.

Cuando Nami abrió los ojos no sabía decir si habría preferido mantenerlos cerrados o no porque, ante ella, se encontró con que Luffy tenía los pantalones bajados y le estaba mostrando la parte de su cuerpo que se estaba _alargando_ sin su consentimiento.

Mentiría si decía que no había imaginado el cómo sería esa parte de la anatomía de Luffy pero nunca esperó encontrársela, de golpe, ante ella en todo su erecto esplendor.

—¡Shimatta, Luffy!

No solamente fueron palabras si no que Nami se apartó de aquella súbita aparición pero, dada su situación, terminó por caerse de la cama, justamente, sobre su, aún, dolorido trasero.

—¡Ouch!

—Nami, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó Luffy acercándose hacia ella, con un evidente tono de preocupación en su voz. Por supuesto que esto quedaba bastante anulado ante el hecho de que se acercaba llevando los pantalones bajados y su miembro erecto.

_¿Por qué me tienen que suceder estas cosas a mí que no he hecho daño a nadie… que no se lo mereciera?_

—¿Te parece que pueda estar bien golpeándome de nuevo el trasero que ya tenía dolorido de antes y al que no le dio tiempo a la pomada para hacer efecto?— era una pena gastar el sarcasmo con Luffy porque no lo pillaba.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—Espera, ¿qué haces, Luffy?

Realmente no era, o tal vez si, el día de Nami.

—Llevarte a la cama, Nami.

_¿Y por qué no era en esta situación la que me imaginaba cuando Luffy me dijera finalmente estas palabras?_

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedírselo, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué podría haber hecho, ni cómo, Luffy cogió en brazos a Nami y, tal como le había dicho, la llevó de vuelta a la cama. Por supuesto que debido a la situación en la que se encontraba Luffy hubo varios problemas durante dicha acción.

Primero estaba el hecho de que, al tener los pantalones bajados, aquella erección no hacía si no encontrarse atrapada entre el cuerpo de Nami y el del propio Luffy. Para martirio de ella e, incompresible, gusto para él.

Segundo, y muy parecido al primero, por lo menos en una parte, al tener bajados los pantalones no tardó mucho más que unos pasos en tropezar y perder el equilibrio. ¿Afortunadamente? cayó sobre la cama, y con Nami sobre él.

Una desnuda Nami sobre un medio desnudo, de cintura para abajo, y totalmente llevando una erección, Luffy sobre la cama de la akage. Cualquiera pensaría que esto podía ser la muerte para Sanji si tuviera algún motivo para irrumpir en el camarote de Nami sin avisar. Suerte para él que Chopper le dejó muy claro que no se acercara. A Luffy no le hubiera gustado nada… el tener que buscar a un nuevo cocinero con el grandioso talento de Sanji para preparar los más deliciosos, y abundantes, manjares.

—No me esperaba esto viniendo de ti, Luffy— le dijo Nami con un tono suficientemente sugerente para derretir el acero.

—¿Eh?

_Oh, venga ya. ¿Realmente puede ser tan corto de entendederas?_

—Veamos si comprendes esto, Luffy. Tú y yo. Chico y chica. En una cama. Medio desnudo, y bien _armado_, y yo completamente desnuda, y bien húmeda— _es que más claro es violarlo aquí mismo_—. ¿Lo captas de una vez?

_…_

—¿Armado? Pero si yo no uso armas, Nami. Ya sabes que no sé utilizarlas.

Pues parece ser que no lo entendió.

_El Infierno está lleno de cobardes que no han sabido aprovechar las situaciones… además, si el baka de Zoro ha sido capaz de dar este mismo paso con Robin, de todas las mujeres del mundo, una de las más inteligentes, como yo, otra mujer con tanto cerebro como belleza, no voy a poder darlo teniendo a quien quiero dispuesto ante mí. Bueno, en realidad debajo de mí pero eso solamente es semántica. Y, por todo el dinero y las mikan del mundo, más le vale si saber utilizar su arma._

—Veamos si así te enteras, Luffy— le dijo Nami antes de agarrarle su miembro con una mano—. **Esto** lo quiero para mí.

—¿Nani? Pero si ese es mi pene y lo necesito— Nami se quedó sin palabras—. ¡Esto si que no pienso dártelo, Nami! Mmmm aunque siento algo extraño, ¿es normal que tenga esta agradable sensación ante la amenaza de quitarme mi pene?

La verdad es que Luffy estaba sobrepasando las expectativas que tenía Nami sobre su gran inocencia. Parecía ser que no le iba a quedar más remedio que ir a por la violación porque, a este paso, de no tomar la iniciativa, se volvería arrugada y seca, tanto toda ella como su sexo, antes de que Luffy se enterase de que ella quería todo de él. Una relación, sexo, amor y, sobre todo, el montón de berries que a su lado podría conseguir.

—¡No te lo toques!— le gritó Nami dándole una palmada a la mano de Luffy que trató de tomar posesión de lo que era de ella—. Ya te dije que tú tienes tu pene sólo para mí, Luffy.

La maquiavélica sonrisa de Nami no pareció tener mucho efecto en el rostro despreocupado de Luffy.

—Y también para poder mear.

_En serio, Nami. Contéstame a esto, ¿qué se supone que le ves a este baka?_, su mano recorrió el pene que había reclamado en posesión. _Bueno, es un principio, aparte de que sabes que, por muy bakayarou que sea, siempre te protegerá y cuidará de ti. Y si lo hace junto a la posibilidad de tener un buen sexo disfrutando de su pene, y el resto de su cuerpo, no seré yo quien ponga impedimentos a ello._

_ Supongo que es lo que sucede cuando una se enamora de un bakayarou._

—Siempre logras decir algo para romper el _romanticismo_ de la escena, Luffy— aunque era algo difícil ver dicho romanticismo a través del sexo que se respiraba en el ambiente—. Tal vez debería hacerte callar.

Y tal como dijo, Nami se abalanzó sobre los labios de Luffy cubriéndolos con los suyos propios. La sorpresa jugó a su favor porque pudo aprovecharla para meterle la lengua e imponerse sobre la de Luffy que lamía con ansias.

Era cierto que Luffy aprendía muy rápido cuando se trata de pelear y, aunque en otro estilo, pronto empezó a dominar la lucha entre sus lenguas hasta que, negándose ser derrotada por él, Nami empezó a mover su mano por toda aquella erección que tenía agarrada. Los jadeos de Luffy eran como música a oídos de Nami porque era ella quien estaba _tocando_ esta melodía.

—¿Te gusta, Luffy? Oh, claro que te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo. Puedo sentirlo— le dijo Nami lamiéndole el cuello mientras no dejaba de trabajarle el sexo de Luffy—. Nunca pensaste que podía ponerse tan dura, ¿verdad? Pues aún no he terminado contigo.

Nami le acariciaba el glande pasándole el pulgar y sintiendo aquel excitado temblor que estaba haciendo palpitar todo el miembro.

—Te lo dije y te lo repetiré hasta que te entre en esa dura cabezota tuya, Luffy. Tu sexo es mío— la seriedad con la que lo dijo Nami no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Por supuesto que esto hizo pensar en Luffy sobre una obvia reacción al respecto.

—Entonces tú sexo es mío, Nami— no era una pregunta, y eso fue lo que pilló por sorpresa a Nami. Era una afirmación por parte de Luffy—. Y dos pueden jugar al mismo juego— añadió con aquella traviesa, y divertida, sonrisa suya cargada de inocencia incluso en una situación como en la que se encontraban.

Nami fue incapaz de impedir el grito de sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de Luffy cubriéndole sus propio, y húmedo, sexo. Y el que lo hiciera mientras llevaba puesta aquella sonrisa tan inocente suya lo hacía, si cabe, aún más excitante para Nami. El contacto era ardiente pero parecía que, hasta que se inflamase todo su cuerpo y lo dejara reducido a cenizas, aún podía aumentar la excitación.

Sus gritos pasaron a ser gemidos de placer ante las caricias sobre su sexo pero, sobre todo, cuando empezó a tomar más atención sobre su clítoris. De seguir así acabaría por alcanzar su clímax incluso antes de que llegase el propio Luffy. Y eso era algo que Nami no podía permitir. ¿No era cierto que los hombres alcanzan el orgasmo con mayor facilidad que las mujeres? Y, claro está, tenía que venir aquí Luffy a ser la excepción que confirma la regla.

No queriendo perder ante Luffy empezó a aumentar la velocidad con la que su mano estaba frotándole el miembro de Luffy y sintió un placer indescriptible cuando le escuchó gemir de placer.

¡Joder! Había logrado hacer gemir a Luffy.

Pero esto no hizo sino que el pelinegro perdiera su ritmo de manera que introdujo un par de dedos, de golpe e improviso, en el sexo de Nami. Ante semejante intrusión sintió como sus párpados se abrieron exageradamente y un terror la inundó al sentir la intención de Luffy de sacarlos de inmediato.

—No, no los saques— le pidió Nami con una voz irreconocible—. Sigue y no pares, Luffy.

Pero el problema era que Luffy no tenía ni idea de lo que quería Nami que hiciera. Por suerte que la akage, aún sin darse cuenta de ese detalle, le cogió la otra mano por la muñeca y se llevó los dedos a la boca empezando a chupárselos.

Luffy sintió como su miembro palpitaba por esta acción y sus propios dedos empezaron a seguir el ritmo impuesto por Nami. Con el pulgar acariciaba un dilatado clítoris mientras que la penetraba con dos dedos incluso dejando atrás el ritmo impuesto por la akage y subiendo a uno propio que, en consecuencia, fue adoptado por Nami en sus acciones sobre el miembro de Luffy.

Sentía toda esa marea en su bajo vientre, ardiente y a punto de ebullición cuando, de improviso, fuertes oleadas de placer surgieron en representación del clímax de su orgasmo. Un orgasmo que fue eco, ¿o sería al revés?, por el de Luffy que eyaculó con fuerza salpicando los generosos pechos de la akage que se dejó caer extasiada sobre la cama mientras se extendía el semen por todo su cuerpo.

—Me gusta que seas tan atento en tus deberes conmigo, Luffy. De seguro que así se me pasará todo dolor de mi cuerpo.

El pelinegro no olvidaba, por muy difícil que pudiera ser viniendo de él, las palabras que le había dicho antes Nami. Su sexo le pertenecía a su akage nakama pero ¿eso quería decir que el de ella le pertenecía a él?

Sintió la sombra cubriéndola y el movimiento de la cama cuando Luffy se colocó sobre ella. Cercando su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la misma. Como en tan pocas ocasiones, aquí Luffy volvía a mostrar un rostro muy serio y decidido.

—Tu sexo es mío— le repitió las palabras anteriormente dichas por Nami.

A pesar de las acciones que habían realizado unos momentos antes, Nami sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse ante el significado de las palabras de Luffy.

—¿Por qué?

No pudo reprimirse el preguntarle porque necesitaba una certeza.

Pero ¿por qué podría Luffy tomar posesión del sexo de Nami? Sabía que tenía que haber un buen motivo porque, de otro modo, esto mismo podría llegar a realizarlo con cualquier otro.

—¿Quieres que haga esto con otras chicas?— le preguntó Luffy y, al instante, el color desapareció del rostro de Nami para luego resurgir como una venganza.

—¡Ni pienses en ello, Luffy! No quieras verme enfadada por ese motivo— y su tono de voz no era amenazador sino una auténtica sentencia de muerte.

—¿Por qué?

Le había devuelto la pregunta de manera hábil, que contrarrestaba con la ingenuidad que se le achacaba al senchou de los Mugiwara.

—Yo te lo pregunté antes, Luffy— no podía creerse lo nerviosa que le salía su voz por culpa de la cercanía del rostro de Luffy sobre el suyo—. Tú deberías ser el primero en contestar.

—Yo,… porque pienso— en algún momento lo hará como todos— en lo que hicimos— Nami apartó la mirada nerviosa, mientras se ruborizaba, pero volvía junto a la mirada oscura de Luffy ya que no quería perderse nada de sus reacciones— y no me gusta, me duele y hace sentir mal…— Nami tragó en seco bastante dolida por las palabras de Luffy. Ahora entendía por qué le costaban tanto el decirlas pero, rápido o lentamente, seguían resultando dolorosas de escuchar— el pensar que puedas hacerlo con alguien que no sea yo.

Nami no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la revelación por parte de Luffy.

—A mí… me pasa lo mismo— Kamisama, ¿es qué tenía que estar tan nerviosa? Resultaba del todo irreconocible. Seguro que Nojiko se burlaría de ella por estar con tantos nervios, y luego de haber masturbado a Luffy, y dejado que este la masturbase— al pensar que puedas estar con otras chicas. Ya sé que dije que tu sexo me pertenece pero… las palabras se las lleva el viento.

—No quiero estar con ninguna otra chica, Nami, más que contigo. ¿Cómo podría demostrártelo?— Luffy pareció estar a punto de perder el conocimiento de lo profundo que se puso a pensar.

—¿Luffy?— Nami temía que pensar tanto pudiera hacerle mal.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?— le espetó Luffy tan de improviso que la dejó sin aliento—. Así solamente podría estar contigo, Nami.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Luffy se le había declarado de una manera que, sólo, podía definirse como la de Monkey D. Luffy?

—Los maridos pueden engañar a sus esposas e irse con otras.

¿Pero por qué ha dicho algo semejante? ¿Es qué no quería casarse con Luffy? Por supuesto que quería. ¡Shimatta! Si es que, si fuera por ella, ya le habría hecho casarse con ella durante la fiesta de celebración tras la liberación de Kokoyashi.

—Porque se casarían con quien no debían. Si uno está con la persona correcta, ¿para qué querría irse con otra?

Ciertamente Luffy tenía sus momentos de sorprendente lucidez.

—No lo entiendo— en realidad no era que no lo entendiese sino que, lo que le sucedía a Nami, era que le costaba el que pudiera ser real todo esto. Que le pudiera estar pasando algo tan hermoso y perfecto luego de una vida de grandes sufrimientos. Había pensado que siempre sería así el resto de su vida y, aunque sintió un peso desaparecer gracias a la ayuda de sus nakama, y liberación de su pueblo, no creyó ser merecedora de alguien como Luffy—. ¿Quién puede conocer a la persona correcta?

Luffy sonrió abiertamente.

—Shishishishi simplemente se sabe.

—¿Yo soy la correcta?— preguntó con bastante temor a la respuesta que pudiera darle.

—Para mí sí lo eres, Nami. Solamente espero que yo sea tu persona correcta.

Nami se quedó allí sin saber qué decir mientras Luffy aguardaba, tragando en seco, por la respuesta de la akage. Una respuesta que parecía hacerse desear.

—¿Nami?

—¿Nani?

Poco a poco la sonrisa de Luffy fue perdiendo luz y vigor y esto logró que algo se le retorciera en el interior de Nami. No. No permitiría que Luffy perdiera su sonrisa.

—¿Luffy?

—¿Nani?

La akage negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, Luffy. No me digas Nani— entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Luffy y se alzó acercando sus rostros—. Di Nami.

—Nami.

—Luffy.

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso que fue sentencia de los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. El mismo tipo de sentimiento.

Amor.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Ya saben. En una esquina tenemos a Luffy y en la otra se encuentra Nami. Es lógico esperar que sea un LuNa como está mandado por lo escrito, y dibujado, por Oda-sama-sensei.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
